camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sources: Japanese language
Individual pages on magazines The page on KKS has been joined by four others, and I could add more besides. Now what, though? I hesitate to start linking to any of them until I'm certain that they are where they should be. Any comments? As for the content of these articles, I thought I'd try eventually to get around to describing one or two issues of each magazine, as has already been done with one recent issue of Asahi Camera. -- Hoary 08:50, 4 March 2007 (EST) :This is a nice addition to the site. I'm not sure that it is needed to link every occurrence of the title "Asahi Camera" to the corresponding page, but you can certainly link the ones that fall in the "Bibliography" or "Sources" sections. I will certainly add the description of a really old issue of "Asahi Camera" soon. --Rebollo fr 17:10, 4 March 2007 (EST) ::OK; let's do this. I'll start with (can you guess?) the Takane articles. -- Hoary 18:45, 4 March 2007 (EST) Indecisiveness as usual. . . . "Sources: Japanese language/Asahi Camera" and so on seem rather unnecessarily long. The system works well with plain "Olympic" rather than "Japanese cameras/Olympic" or "Prewar cameras/Olympic" or whatever. Less typing and shorter URLs if we had just "Sources: Asahi Camera", etc. Would there be any drawbacks to this? -- Hoary 23:49, 4 March 2007 (EST) :Probably not. Even the plain "Asahi Camera" would be fine: no confusion is possible with any company name or camera name. --Rebollo fr 03:16, 5 March 2007 (EST) ::That's true. So which shall we go with, "Asahi Camera" (etc), or "Sources: Asahi Camera" (etc)? -- Hoary 06:42, 5 March 2007 (EST) :::I prefer the former ("Asahi Camera", etc.) It will be easier to link and "Asahi Camera" has its place in CP not only as a source but also as an actor of the photographic evolution. I have some doubts about KKS, though: leaving it under "Sources: ..." is not very coherent but this magazine is only interesting as a source. --Rebollo fr 07:16, 5 March 2007 (EST) ::::Let's go with "Asahi Camera", etc. I'll leave KKS unchanged for now. It could be changed too. A change would necessitate only a change to each of the dozen or so templates that point to it; compare this with "Asahi Camera" which could soon have a hundred or more links to it. -- Hoary 09:42, 5 March 2007 (EST) Exhibition catalogues Why not putting the "Shashin zasshi no kiseki" among the JCII catalogues? --Rebollo fr 14:54, 12 March 2007 (EDT) :Good question. Two reasons. First, I'm not sure that this was an exhibition at the museum; it might have been an exhibition at the other building (housing the library) around the corner. Secondly, it doesn't seem to belong with the camera stuff. Indeed, I was on the point of creating a page "Sources:Bibliographies" that would list this and the other two by Shirayama (irrespective of language) partly in order to enable easy cross-reference among the three. If I did that, I'd create templates pointing to the three on that page. Later I'd add a JCII page. -- Hoary 22:22, 12 March 2007 (EDT) Magazines that need articles Magazines that are referenced but for which no articles yet exist. Please add to the list any additional title that you notice, and name one article in which the magazine is referenced. Feel free to remove any title whose link has turned blue. -- Hoary 04:31, 20 March 2007 (EDT) *''Camera'' (in Tsubasa Arawashi --Rebollo fr 16:27, 21 March 2007 (EDT)) **And here is the front cover of the magazine in question. Remember that what we're calling Ars Camera is what's normally referred to in Japanese as カメラ (seldom if ever as アルスカメラ). The (postwar) examples of Ars Camera that I've seen say カメラ conspicuously and "Ars" inconspicuously. I'm pretty sure that this is Ars Camera; one reason is that if it were something other than Ars Camera then カメラ would hardly be a satisfactory way to refer to Ars Camera which the books would I think instead refer to as カメラ（アルス） or whatever. But I'll look up カメラ in the OPACs of a couple of good libraries some time within the next 48 hours. -- Hoary 20:10, 21 March 2007 (EDT) ***Here is another cover example (June '37) only saying "Camera" and here is a proof that this is Ars Camera. --Rebollo fr 16:38, 28 March 2007 (EDT) *''Gakusei no Kagaku'' (in Olympic --Rebollo fr 06:54, 19 March 2007 (EDT)) *''Kagaku Asahi'' (in Gelto --Rebollo fr 18:46, 19 March 2007 (EDT)) *''Shinkō Graph'' (in Gokoku and Ricohl -- Hoary 19:47, 18 March 2007 (EDT)) *''Shōgakusei no Kagaku'' (!) (in Baby Minolta -- Hoary 19:47, 18 March 2007 (EDT)) **The OPAC of neither the National Diet Library nor the Tokyo municipal library has either 小学生の科学 (as cited at http://syasinsyuu.cool.ne.jp/camera/Mi1.jpg) or 小學生の科學. This one may not be so easy. -- Hoary 06:48, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ***Maybe it was a supplement or a special edition of Gakusei no Kagaku and this explains why it is not listed separately? As a last resort we could ask the owner of the Gochamaze website. --Rebollo fr 08:19, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ****Let's not ask just yet. I'll try a little more OPACerry first. -- Hoary 10:44, 23 March 2007 (EDT) *''Camera Friend'' (in Frank Six --Rebollo fr 19:18, 17 May 2007 (EDT))